


His Beta

by Senowolf



Series: His Alpha, Beta, Omega [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grief, I hate myself, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, More tags to be added, Sexual Content, Slowish build, rated for later chapters, void, you guys will hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senowolf/pseuds/Senowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel so if you haven't read the first one please click on the "Part 2 of His Alpha, Beta, Omega Series" below this so you can read the first one. Or you WILL be confused AF. Or you can read this anyway, I like rebels. If you have read the other one then be my amazing guest and read. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <i>"If I was bitten, do you think I'd turn out as a wolf? Like if the bite based itself on personality, what do you think I'd be?" </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Stiles words rebounded in his skull, making his eyes lose focus for a moment as the impact of the memory hit him. Derek never really had answered him, and only now did he finally know the answer to the teen's question. The Red Wolf. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>'You would have been the Red Wolf, Stiles. Not too small nor too big. The perfect size, and the right color. Lean and scrawny just like you..' Derek thought with a wave of sadness.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May

**Author's Note:**

> Ready for another bumpy ride guys?

It's been one month since Stiles death, Derek is still fighting to get through the thick surface of the pool of black depression and helplessness he is in. He finds himself only sinking further.


	2. October

Six months since Stiles death, Derek is struggling with panic attacks and night terrors day and night. Both from what happened in the last few months and because of Stiles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek in the aftermath. :(


	3. April

It's been a year now. Derek still struggles, but he has to be strong for Lydia. He needs to be strong for her, she only has him right now.


	4. October Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _His heart was like the sun in this moment. His happiness was being sucked from him, and his warm heart was being clouded and shrouded with darkness, just like the sun. Just before the clouds completely took over, one last ray shone through the dark. Like it was fighting just a little harder to stay alive. It was the Sun's last hope, just like Lydia was his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. First official chapter.

October again. It's now been a year and a half since Stiles died. It's been a year since Derek finally got back on track from the hell hole he'd fallen into. It's been six months since he finally could sleep at night without waking up shaking and biting back screams. The past year he's woken up to night terrors of Stiles dying in his arms and being ripped from his hands. He's dealt with anxiety and random breakdowns that usually resulted in the Loft being torn to shreds and a crying Lydia walking into the room making grabby hands to which he cringed away from. Her eyes were so much like his, yet not like his at all. Her nose curved so uniquely like his, but with its own qualities. 

Derek struggled with taking care of Lydia since his mate's death, even if they weren't full mates. He had found out that Peter was going to leave with Frista for a while so he was helpless and felt so very alone. He knew that Peter hadn't wanted to go, especially with what had happened just after Stiles' passing. Scott had tried to help him but he had only lashed out at that. He never let Scott get close to him now, he even shut him out of his mind. Derek basically repealed any small bond that they had. 

He didn't want to be his pack anymore, especially when he realized how long it had taken him to accept the fact that he wanted Scott to be his pack. But he only really accepted it because Stiles was apart of Scott's pack. Now that he was gone....... So was that.

Derek was doing well the past six months though. He was finally getting sleep. The nightmares stopped, or got better anyway. He no longer felt the need to cling to Lydia as if his life depended on it when she was the one depending on him. He had taken the liberty as a parent to finally teach her how to walk and talk a little. After a while he even started to show the toddler pictures of her father. 

He'd always get a little teary when showing her pictures of him but he would always point at Stiles and say _'Da'_ and wait for her to try and say it back. She never did though. She'd just giggle and smile at the picture, then him. All five of her teeth shining. That was probably the thing that killed him the most, the fact that she was passing so many milestones and yet, Stiles wasn't here to watch those milestones get lost in the dust of Lydia's life. No, he was buried in the ground with four ribs bolted together and little cuts glued together so they didn't show. There were many other wounds that were hidden on the inside that Derek didn't even want to think about. 

He was sitting on the cold cement floor with Lydia in his lap, another picture--his favorite one--of him and Stiles on their first date. Stiles was making a duck face while Derek was fighting back a smile and holding the camera with red cheeks. He smiled as he remembered the day when Stiles had finally told him he loved him. It was awkward and scary but it was also the best day of his life, because he had gotten Stiles.

Lydia giggled at the picture before getting up and walking a few feet before falling onto her hands so she was crawling like an animal. Derek smiled at her before he crawled over to her and picked her up in his arms, swinging her around and blowing raspberries into her chubby stomach. She squealed and laughed loudly, her voice so young but so strong. Derek started laughing as well while he stood up with her in his arms. He decided that he wanted to take her outside for a while.

He went over to the loft door, grabbing Stiles' red sweatshirt on the way and wrapped Lydia up in it before opening the door and walking out into the sunny weather. It would be gone soon, in a few months. It was just the beginning of October but this was California and it was exceptionally nice out today. He grabbed the sweatshirt because it was basically Lydia's baby blanket now--it was her baby blanket. He went down the stairs and out onto the cement by the edge of the trees. Setting Lydia on her feet he unwound the sweatshirt from her and laid it on the ground before laying down, facing Lydia to watch her play.

She was smart enough to not shove things in her mouth like a normal toddler which kind of set Derek on edge, but he was happy also because he had less to worry about then. 

Lydia came over to him and sat on his hip making him smile. She bounced for a while, the sound of her diaper crinkling over and over, her hand in her mouth.

"What are you doing Baby Girl?" Derek chuckled while sitting up. 

His eyes narrowed when he realized that Lydia was doing it again. She would often stare off into nowhere, then she would either snap out of it or start screaming. It was concerning but there was nothing wrong with her, physically at least. This time she turned her head but didn't look at him right away, she was still staring at something. Derek turned his gaze to the trees then and used his wolf eyes to scan the suddenly dark trees. His eyes caught a small heat signature and within seconds he was on his feet with Lydia wrapped protectively in his arms.

His eyes returned to normal to try to make out what was out there and he relaxed a little when he realized that it was just a little wolf. 

_'Wolves don't just appear here Derek.'_ The wolf thought to himself.

His eyes sharpened their glare on the small creature. It was bigger than a coyote but smaller than a normal grey wolf. His breath caught in his throat when he realized it was a Red Wolf. It wasn't a common creature, the Red Wolf or scientifically categorized, _Canis Rufus_. He peeked his head to the right just a smidge to try and see all of it as it moved fluidly through the trees. 

Lydia suddenly sneezed, making the wolf's head snap up. It's reddish amber eyes were wide in surprise as it gazed at the two humans at the edge of the woods. 

Derek fought back a smile when it cocked its head to the side in confusion. Lydia must've seen the wolf because she squealed loudly in amazement and started to wriggle in Derek's strong arms. The dark haired man glanced down at her and tried to shush her but she wasn't having it. She started to whine so he flashed his blue eyes at her, making her stop immediately. That was something he learned to use as a warning, it always worked. It was his version of the angry mom stare.

He turned his gaze back to the wolf and noticed it was much, much closer now and it made him jump a little. It looked genuinely curious of them and Derek fought with his protective instinct over Lydia and the amazement of the small yet large creature in front of him that stood just a few feet away. The little wolf took another step forward, its ears large and making it look adorable.

_"If I was bitten, do you think I'd turn out as a wolf? Like if the bite based itself on personality, what do you think I'd be?"_

Stiles words rebounded in his skull, making his eyes lose focus for a moment as the impact of the memory hit him. Derek never really had answered him, and only now did he finally know the answer to the teen's question. The Red Wolf. 

_'You would have been the Red Wolf, Stiles. Not too small nor too big. The perfect size, and the right color. Lean and scrawny just like you..'_ Derek thought with a wave of sadness. 

The wolf was incredibly close now and it was staring at Lydia with an expression so strange. Derek felt that he should be on edge by the look but he felt safer, if that was possible. He felt his heartbeat slow down as the wolf stepped onto the cement with them, it's ears laid back against its head. His tail was wagging a little bit which made Derek confused. The smaller wolf stopped about ten feet away from them before it sniffed the air curiously, it's tail pausing in its movement. 

Derek smirked when it backed up, its eyes wide and its tail raising a bit. The beta flashed his eyes at the wolf and laughed as it made a small offended bark before taking off into the woods. Lydia was giggling too, high pitched sounds they were.

"Well, that was enough of an adventure for today wasn't it Little Lyd? Nap time!" Derek made a happy face to which Lydia started laughing again, her laugh turning into a yawn half way through. 

"Shhh, we're almost inside Baby." Derek said while he climbed the stairs to the loft.

By the time they were inside, Lydia was already passed out. Derek scoffed as he felt some drool drop onto his shoulder. Leave it to little children to make a mess somehow. Derek almost welcomed the gesture, only because he had been missing so long. He had been in the ground for so long, suffocating and choking on dirt that was the equivalent to Stiles death. Just thinking about it made his chest hurt. It felt like he was having a heart attack but it wasn't that at all. Just phantom pains from the boy being void of life. From his life. From hers..

He walked over to the kitchen. He looked out the window, scanning the trees far, far away from the loft. There were dark grey clouds rolling in from the south-east. Lydia would sleep heavily tonight. She always slept hard during storms, like they were her natural lullaby. He however would curl up in the bathroom, crying for it to stop, for the memories to stop. Thunder brought to many things back to the surface. Memories clawing and digging up through the mud and muck till they broke through the surface, like freshly opened wounds.

It killed him. His heart thudded against his ribcage in anticipation. Something caught his eye as he stared into the woods. A small streak of red-brown. The wolf. It was far off into the distance now, running. It was heading towards his old family home. His heart tore just a little more in his chest. His hand came up to grab at his shirt, his eyes stinging followed by his nose, a sure sign that he was going to cry. 

Derek felt his canines longate in his mouth as he grit his teeth. He forced the tears away while the sky was being quickly consumed by the dark. The sun that had shown minutes ago was being eaten up by the cool, dark clouds coming in. Turing the warm air cold and biting at a slower pace, like his soul was.

His heart was like the sun in this moment. His happiness was being sucked from him, and his warm heart was being clouded and shrouded with darkness, just like the sun. Just before the clouds completely took over, one last ray shone through the dark. Like it was fighting just a little harder to stay alive. It was the Sun's last hope, just like Lydia was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this was short considering how much you guys have waited but school's been a Bitch so I think I deserve a pass. Anyway. Thoughts? Comments?


	5. Don't Talk About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I need to forget everything for a while. So make me forget everything, even my name. Make me only know your name, Peter." She whispered._
> 
> _That was the only thing Peter needed to hear before he allowed the beginnings of a long, pleasure filled night to start._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It's been 84 years..._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Lol jk, but seriously it's been ages since I updated. 
> 
> Warning, some strong sensuality ahead. And it is heterosexual.

"What do you mean you saw him?" Peter growled lowly, his voice straining in his chest. 

He and Frista were in a bar near Beacon Hills, but they didn't dare return yet, especially if Frista was telling him the truth.

"I mean that I saw him. He was literally at that club we went to. His eyes were different though..." She said wearily.

"Different how?" Peter urged.

"They looked, tired. But furious too. But under that there was pain.. Now I'm just becoming sympathetic." She said while scooting off the bar stool she was on.

"Well, we better start getting ready to go back." Frista smiled curtly, taking Peter's hand in her own.

"This is all a load of crap. There is no way you saw him. It was probably just some kid who looks like him. It's physically impossible."

"Is it though? I mean you saw him. All those b-"

"No, we can't just jump to conclusions." Peter warned, his voice stern.

Frista rolled her eyes before walking out of the bar, Peter behind. He was truly mesmerized by her. She was one in a million that had caught his attention. Someone who he could rely on to have his back, and he her's. He smiled back before following her out to the car.

Recently, they had just been moving. On the go, not settling in one place for very long, just long enough to try to evade themselves from the current situation at hand. They had checked in with Derek and Scott with phone calls, but hadn't come back yet.

Frista had been playing very nice lately. Meaning that she would give Peter surprise kisses in the morning and that she would randomly cuddle into him at different point in the day. He liked the attention.

But right now, he was honestly confused.

Frista looked angry...

Her hands were twitching from where they were on the steering wheel. She made it clear from the beginning of whatever it was they had, that she wanted the control. Peter gave it to her most of the time, but he too liked control, so he reigned her in from time to time. Right now he figured it would be best to keep his mouth shut in fear that the woman would flip her shit.

She made it a quick trip back to their hotel and an even quicker trip to their room. Frista was practically dragging Peter by the hand. He could smell the tension on her. He knew that she needed to release that tension before she blew up at a random stranger.

Peter was shocked when Frista paced the room to their shared hotel room.

"Is everything alright with you?" Peter asked quietly.

"Yeah, sorry I'm just really worked up over the club thing. I still think it was him. Even if you say it wasn't I believe it was." She said, looking Peter dead in the eyes.

"Well, we shouldn't tell anyone in case it wasn't him." Peter said while coming up to Frista, taking her by the waist, making her stop.

"What are we doing Peter?" She whispered, eyes moving up to look at the tall wolf.

"What do you mean?" He asked, now confused.

"I mean that we've been moving around, having fun, and teasing each other like little foxes. So, what are we?" Frista murmured. 

Her eyes glanced down at Peter's lips, and before he could answer she had a hand around the back of his neck and was pulling him down to her. His eyes shot open in surprise at the hunger in her. She opened her mouth and bit at his lips, making him give in. 

*Mature*

He growled when her hands grabbed at his broad shoulders, running down his biceps and up around his triceps. They wandered back farther, down his strong back, sliding down till they reached his ass. He jumped a little when she gave a squeeze. Peter suddenly felt like their positions were supposed to be switched.

"What are you...?" He smiled in confusion before Frista walked him backward, towards the bed.

She pushed him down so he was sitting on the edge of the bed before taking a few steps away from him. Peter watched as the woman in front of him pulled her clothing from her curvy body. He felt his pants grow tight as his blood pumped south from the sight of Frista in her bra.

"Damn." He stated when Frista unbuttoned her pants.

Peter had enough of that, he wanted to do that. He leaned forward and gripped Frista's wide hips and pulled her into his lap.

"I get to take those off." He whispered deeply into her ear.

"Okay. Now get this off." She growled, tearing at his shirt.

"Yes Ma'am." He chuckled while grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it off. 

Frista moaned at the sight before her. Peter felt pride swell in his chest when she ran her hands over his strong chest and abdomen. She leaned in and kissed him harshly, her tongue pushing against his until she started to kiss his strong jawline. Her soft lips moved from there all the way down to his pecs. She giggled at the small yelp when she kissed his nipple.

"That tickles you!" Peter exclaimed, laughing at the break in their heat.

But Frista wouldn't even let that die by rolling her hips down against him.

"Fuck, Frista." Peter groaned.

He ran his hands up her waist, squeezing every now and then. He leaned in and licked a wet stripe up her neck before sucking a dark spot into the soft flesh. She sighed against him, her hands wrapping around his head as she began to roll her hips rhythmically. He growled against her neck, his hands wantering to the clasp of her bra. He tugged it open and pulled away long enough to pull it from her shoulders. 

Peter reached up and cupped her breasts, hearing her moan from the contact. She growled at him when he leaned down to flick his tongue over her nipple. She shoved him away from herself and stood up on the bed, pulling her pants and underwear off in one go.

Peter growled in anger.

"You were taking too long and right now I just need you to fuck me to where I can't remember good from bad." She said before falling back on her knees in front him.

She was straddling him now, and she made quick work of opening his jeans. He helped her kick them off, and then she was straddling him in an entirely different way.

"I need to forget everything for a while. So make me forget everything, even my name. Make me only know your name, Peter." She whispered.

That was the only thing Peter needed to hear before he allowed the beginnings of a long, pleasure filled night to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhg. This was lousy ik but I needed something to fill the chapter until the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
